Anya y Dimitri en primera clase
by hiddlestennant'd
Summary: La Duquesa de Rusia y el sirviente deberán viajar en avión para llegar a París. Lo lograrán o alguien saltará en paracaídas? Ocurre después del barco y antes de llegar a Paris. OTP! Disfruten!


**Anastasia y Dimitri en primera clase: **La Duquesa de Rusia y el sirviente deberán viajar en avión para llegar a París.

**Disclaimer: **Anastasia (1997) no me pertenece, tanto ella como sus personajes (incluyendo Dimitri :/) son propiedad de Fox Animation Studios.

**Autora: **Esto estaba pensado en un principio para ser un Drabble, pero como siempre escribí más de la cuenta... No promete durar más de dos capítulos, eso seguro. Anya y Dimitri son mi pareja preferida porque siempre se están agarrando de los pelos xD Pero muy en el fondo…se aman.

**Plot: **No tengo la menor idea, lo que necesitan saber es que ocurre antes de que lleguen a Paris y después del tren hecho pedazos.

**Capítulo ****1**

"_Déjame ver tu boleto", _insistió Dimitri por enésima vez, tratando de no perder los estribos.

Había estado intentando alcanzar a Anya desde que habían subido al avión y ahora se encontraba esquivando pasajeros que los miraban con el ceño fruncido, protestando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"_Anya, no lo voy a repetir" _dijo exasperado.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo fulminó con la mirada. _"Escucha, Dimitri ¡el hecho de que estemos atascados en este vuelo no significa que puedas tratarme como una niña pequeña!, ¿Acaso crees…?"_

Ella seguía hablando con el índice apuntando en su dirección. Las mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos azules lo miraban ahora con furia.

"_¡Tratarla como a una niña pequeña!, _pensó,_ ¡Cómo si él pudiese proceder de otra manera!"_

Esas rabietas suyas lo volvían loco. Los pasajeros comenzaron a asomarse por sus asientos para observar la escena, pero a él no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a que era imposible pasar desapercibido con "Su _majestad_"

Ella seguía gritando cosas sin sentido, Dimitri la tomó por la muñeca y con la mano libre le arrebató el pasaje.

"_23 A, ¿ya ve su Excelencia que no era tan difícil?", _dijo con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que ella hubiese preferido que reaccionara a que la tratara con gentileza.

Ella permaneció cruzada de brazos, brindándole una mirada mortífera. El altavoz les pidió que ocuparan sus asientos para que el avión pudiese despegar.

"_¿Me devolverías mi ticket, Dimitri?" _dijo con la voz más fría que encontró.

El no se inmutó siquiera, por lo que se lo quitó de la mano. "_Gracias" _sonrió con ironía y se dispuso a buscar su butaca. Un segundo llamado de la aeromoza lo regresó a la realidad y buscó su asiento.

Anya POV

Anya se encontraba cómodamente sentada, junto a la ventana, echando una última mirada a Saint Petersburg. Cerró los ojos, soñando con su nuevo hogar. A los pocos minutos escuchó el sonido de una valija sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y advirtió a Dimitri acomodando su maleta sobre su asiento.

"_¿Que…qué se supone que estás haciendo?", _preguntó, aunque creía saber de que se trataba_._

Él tuvo el descaro de ignorarla mientras terminaba de ajustar la monumental valija en el reducido espacio.

"_¿No piensas contestarme?", _inquirió al borde de los nervios.

Él suspiró, se inclinó a su altura y le enseñó el número de su boleto.

"_¡Ah no!", chilló_ "_¡eso si que no!"_

"_Escucha, Anya, la idea me entusiasma tanto como a ti pero serán sólo un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?" _preguntó, intentando razonar con ella_._

"_No, llamaré a la azafata ahora mismo para que te asigne otra butaca", _se escandalizó_ "No permitiré que arruines mi primer viaje en avión, Dimitri"._

Estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando un brazo en su cadera se lo impidió.

"_Princesa…"_ susurró antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo "_sería un verdadero honor para este servidor compartir este viaje a su lado" _mintió con voz melosa._ "¿Tendría la gentileza de concederme ese privilegio?" _dijo clavando sus ojos pardos en los suyos_._

"_¡De acuerdo!" _gruñó rompiendo el contacto visual "_No llamaré a nadie…por ahora" _respondió dejando que la frase se evaporara.

Dimitri sonrió ante su comentario, eso bastaba para él, le pareció que podría descansar por un momento sin tener que preocuparse por sacar el paracaídas y saltar del avión en su busca. De acuerdo, quizá estaba exagerando pero ¿Qué podría esperar de alguien como ella?.

La vio rígida, mirando por la ventanilla, estrujándose las manos con gesto nervioso.

"_Así que…" _comenzó tratando de ser amable_ "al ser tu primera vez en un avión, no me extrañaría que estés un tanto… nerviosa" _concluyó tratando de tener una conversación normal.

"_¿Yo?, ¿Nerviosa?, ¡Por favor!" _respondió restándole importancia.

"Sólo decía que es comprensible estar…"

"_¿Sabés qué Dimitri?, _lo interrumpió_, "Mejor no digas nada y ya, mientras menos escuche tu voz, mejor"_

"_Eso me parece perfecto" _dijo exasperado

"_¡Bien!"_

"_¡Bien!"_

Dos filas atrás, Vladimir observaba la escena risueño "El amor" susurró en Ruso mientras abría un bolso para descubrir que Pooka se había colado en el avión.


End file.
